


惩罚

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 中秋贺文+OAF





	惩罚

一

        “师父，如果我做错了什么，我同意你打我掌心！”在圣殿走廊的时候，安纳金堵住他的师父，九岁的孩子气鼓鼓的伸出手，“但是你不能不理我！”

        欧比旺叹气，往右侧挪了一步。

        孩子迈着短腿啪嗒啪嗒跟上去，“不许走！”他叉腰挡在欧比旺面前，蓝色眼睛毫不畏惧地直视着对方。

        欧比旺又换了一次方向。

        他仍然被挡住了，孩子蓝色的眼睛不依不饶地盯着他，仿佛他才是做错了什么的人。

        接下来是第三次、第四次，但安纳金虽然小，身形却远比欧比旺想象的灵活。他叹了口气，松下绷着的肩膀，他注视着小鬼的蓝瞳，如果这孩子不是那么倔脾气，他会觉得这个时候那双大的出奇的眼睛已经盛满泪水了。似乎安纳金就是有这种魔力，他总是能仅靠着自己的眼睛一言不发就获得想要的东西。

        欧比旺蹲下来，“我没不理你，”他看见安纳金一脸的你在撒谎，绝地不是不可以撒谎吗的眼神，“我只是希望你自己能反省一下。”

        “可我做错了什么？”

        “如果我告诉你，”欧比旺蹲下来，“那就不叫自我反省了。”

        “你这是狡辩！”孩子叫嚷，“我只是烤了只鸟！它叫的太吵了！”

        “所以你还是知道哪里错了不是吗？”他摸了摸安纳金的脑袋，金色的发丝一如既往地柔软，如同他在曼达洛见过，那些氏族领袖床上由羽绒织成的被褥。“你不能因为它们吵就吃了他们。你不饿。”

        “但是——”安纳金瞪着眼睛，看欧比旺作势拍了几下他的掌心。

        不疼。

        “去冥想，你会明白原因的。”他站起来，拍了拍孩子的肩膀，“我原谅你了。”

 

二

        在往后的日子里，这种行为约定俗成地成了师徒两个在面对正确与错误时的探讨方式。

        有时候欧比旺的行为不疼不痒，有时候又火辣辣地能让安纳金发出连连惨叫。

        但就像第一次那样，他们总是在用这样奇怪的介于体罚和说教之间的方式。

        总是。

        哪怕安纳金剪掉了辫子，和欧比旺一起成了共和国的将军，他们仍然未能改掉这个糟糕的习惯。

 

三

“安纳金，我要谢谢你救了莎婷——”

“呃，谢谢？”

“但是——”

“但是？”

“你不应该杀了梅里克。”

“唔？你的意思是让他杀了你和莎婷再炸了船这样比较好？”

“我当然不是这个意思！安纳金！”欧比旺揉了揉额头，“哦天，你总是曲解我的意思。我是说，暴力不是绝地之道。”

        “这是战争，欧比旺，事急从权才是将军之道。有时候我真搞不懂绝——你。哦，原力在上，”安纳金耸了耸肩，扭头去观察他师父的神色，欧比旺几不可闻地叹气，“别告诉我你生气了。好吧，那这样，”他伸出没被机械替代的那只手，“给。”

        “又是这样，安纳金？”

        “怎么，这很有效。来吧，欧比旺，”他掂了掂左手，“你答应过我，这么做就不会生气。”

        “我没有——”

        “你有。”年轻的天选子肯定地说。他看见中年绝地无奈地一把挥开自己的手，依然没什么痛感，于是咧嘴笑起来，“那我就当你同意了。”

        “安！纳！金！”

 

四

        熔岩。

        砂砾。

        热量。

        黑暗。

        即使不使用原力，欧比旺依然能嗅见空气中无穷无尽的愤怒，绝望，暴力，和死亡。

        别人的。

        和他自己的。

        他有多久没对安纳金发过火了？欧比旺发觉他早已不记得了，他总是无奈于安纳金的调侃，他无所不能的蓝眼里藏着的狡黠，他伸出来的手和装作勉为其难就让你体罚一下的表情。

        他喜欢那个。

        他讨厌那个。

        但重要的是，他再也不用这么做了。

        穆斯塔法的火焰已经带走了安纳金被斩断的四肢。

        也将带走达斯维达。

        他永远不会再拥有与安纳金手掌接触时年轻人的假笑或真情了。

        欧比旺离开了穆斯塔法。

 

END

 

*TCW S2E12，曼达洛阴谋里那个绑架莎婷的人。安纳金杀他时出现的背景音乐应该是tcw第一次出现帝国进行曲。


End file.
